


Coming Clean

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, Confessions, F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans!Nadja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja needs to come clean about something.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Nadjenna
Kudos: 8





	Coming Clean

"Jenna?" Nadja's voice called out from another room.

"Yeah?" 

"Can you come here? There's something important I need to tell you," Nadja said.

"Okay." Jenna shuffled out to the room that her girlfriend was in. Then, she sat beside Nadja. "What is it?"

Nadja slightly bit her lip. "I don't want you to hate me for this…-"

"Are you cheating on me?" Jenna questioned. 

Nadja went to answer, but didn't get to.

"Wait...are you cheating on me and you're pregnant with an affair child? Babe, please tell me!" Jenna exclaimed, extremely worried.

Nadja shook her head. "No, Jenna. It's neither of those things." Nadja took a deep breath. "I'm a transwoman."

Jenna looked releaved. "That's really all?"

Nadja nodded. "Do you hate me now?"

Jenna hugged Nadja. "No. I could never hate you, babe."

And that statement made Nadja smile.


End file.
